


We cannot get out

by Evie007



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Moria, Sad story is sad, mention of characters death, might become part of something longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie007/pseuds/Evie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Ori joined Balin on his quest to Moria</p>
            </blockquote>





	We cannot get out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathierif_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathierif_fic/gifts).



This is meant to make one sad, just to warn you.  
Might be expanded on.

There has to have been a reason why Ori joined Balin in his quest for Moria.  
And this is part of mine.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gently picked the white hairs from Balin's face. The older dwarfs face had a gray hue from the poison and bloodloss.  
"I am sorry love." Balin said between gasps, "We should never have started up the old mines."  
Oin shouted for more clean bandages as he tried to stop the bleeding.  
"Damn you Balin, don't you dare do this to me."

Ori placed his hands over Oin's and shook his head. "It's allright Oin. You've done everything you can. I now ask of you to take a team and make for the Westgate, get news to Dain that Khazad-dûm is overrun with Orcs and that Durin's Bane still lives. Frár, Lóni, Náli and Kidul will scout for a safe passage to the bridge. The elves of Lorien may be able to save him." 

Balin nodded. "Listen to him Oin. Our adventure his done. Let's see if we can have an ending this time that doesn't leave our loved ones in tears."

Just days later Ori clutched the large tome in his lap, writing as fast as he could while leaning against Balin's tombe for balance. He hoped that at least one dwarf would be able to read it.  
But for now as the poison was making his hands shake, the last strokes of his pen sliding down the page, Ori knew he would join his One soon. His only regret was that he and Balin never got to make peace with their brothers for not having invited them to their wedding ceremony before the quest to Erebor.


End file.
